Stranded
by EneriRenie
Summary: If you were trapped in an island...how did you get there? [a.k.a Eriol and Tomoyo's vague acknowledgment of their feelings. Slightly crackfic]


Standard disclaimers apply.For Ekai because I love her so, and she loves crack XD

* * *

**Stranded **

"HOOEEEE!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes widening and moving instinctively closer to Syaoran, who was sitting on her desk. "Trapped in an island? How scary!"

Syaoran placed a reassuring hand on her arm and glared at Eriol. "What kind of trick question is that, Hiiragizawa?"

"It's not a trick question," Eriol said, pushing his glasses slightly up his nose. He was perched on top of his own desk. "It's merely…a question." He glanced sideways at Tomoyo, seated in front of him, and grinned at the sight of her looking as though she was seriously considering her answer to his ridiculous question.

Yamazaki, who was sitting nearby, leaned towards Sakura. "Did you know that every island in the whole world is virtually inhabited by cannibals? If you do happen to be trapped in an island, they'll all come and hail you as their god and worship you and feed you 'til you're so full you wouldn't be able to stand and not realize that they're actually fattening you up so they could—OWWW!"

"Shut _up_," Chiharu, who had materialized quite suddenly among them, hissed empathically, before huffing and turning around, dragging off a hapless Yamazaki by the ear.

Now Sakura's brows were furrowed in concentration. "If we were trapped in an island…I suppose it would be because we got shipwrecked?"

"What ever would we be doing on a ship?" Syaoran asked dubiously.

"We could be…" And Sakura's eyes lit up. "We could be on a cruise! Oh! I'd love to go on a cruise! Will you take me on a cruise someday, Syaoran-kun?"

"Well, Li-kun, it looks like your honeymoon plans are all laid out!" Eriol piped in cheerfully.

Syaoran sent him another glare, blushing to the roots of his hair. At Sakura's hopeful gaze, though, his face softened and still quite red, he murmured, "I'll take you on a cruise as long as you wouldn't think we would be shipwrecked and end up on an island…"

Eriol smiled at the pair, now obviously engrossed in their own world as Syaoran assured Sakura that if they _ever_ end up trapped in an island he wouldn't let the cannibals take her away if _ever_ there are cannibals in the island, and turned to Tomoyo, who was still looking rather pensive.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he prodded.

"To answer your question, Eriol-kun, if I were trapped in an island it would be because…" Tomoyo looked right into his eyes. "…you took me there," she concluded brightly.

Something thudded in his chest, feeling like his heart literally jumped from his ribcage to his throat. He smiled at her. "An interesting answer. I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me that badly, Tomoyo-san."

"Ah, but if you took me to that island it would mean _you_ wanted to be alone with _me_," she parried, giggling lightly.

"Yes," he said, playing along, "An evil sorcerer swooping in and abducting the lovely princess, taking her to a godforsaken island."

Her eyes, which were sparkling with merriment, now turned serious. "I wouldn't mind being stranded in an island, or anywhere for that matter, if I was stranded with you, Eriol-kun," she said quite frankly.

And Eriol couldn't stop his cheeks from coloring a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura and Syaoran now listening intently to their exchange, and he smiled once again. "Well then, it looks like we will have to go on that cruise with Sakura-san and my dear descendant and I will have to arrange for it to be shipwrecked, ne?"

Sakura's distressed cry of "Hoeeeeee!" and Syaoran's "Damn it Hiiragizawa!" were drowned out by Tomoyo's laughter. She winked at Eriol, her own cheeks pink. "Just make sure we'll end up in another part of the island."

* * *

**Reen's ramblings:** Feh. I haven't written an ExT in ages, so please don't kill me. XD Inspired by a question a blockmate actually asked out loud during a lull in class. Ah, college, how I miss thee! 


End file.
